simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Homer Jay Simpson
: ´´Que se Dana´´ "D'oh!", "Mmm...", "Ora, seu...!!" e "Woohoo ...! " são bordões de Homer. Homer Jay Simpson, também conhecido como O Homem Torta, é o pai da família Simpson. Ele é um indivíduo com sobrepeso, preguiçoso e ignorante, mas é fortemente dedicado à sua esposa e filhos. Apesar disso e sua inteligência abaixo da média, ele mostrou momentos de grande intelecto, e pode ser um pai atencioso e um bom marido às vezes. Homer Simpson trabalha como inspetor de baixo nível de segurança na Usina Nuclear de Springfield, no Setor 7G, embora seja muitas vezes é incompetente e na maior parte do tempo, dorme em serviço e come os donuts que são fornecidos. Ele passa grande parte do seu tempo na Taverna do Moe com os seus amigos ao longo da vida: Barney, Carl, Lenny e Moe. Na casa , ele pode muitas vezes ser encontrado sentado no sofá assistindo TV enquanto come vários lanches e bebe Duff. Homer é o único filho de Abe e Mona . thumb|Homer thumb Biografia thumb Homer Jay Simpson nasceu em Connecticut como o terceiro filho de Abraham Simpson, e o único filho de Mona Simpson. Em 1960, Homer experimentou para ver se ele poderia empurrar quinze giz de ceras em seu nariz, o que resultou em um ser apresentado em seu cérebro e sendo responsável por sua atual inteligência abaixo da média. Ele foi criado na thumb fazenda Simpsons por seus pais até que eles foram forçados a sair em 1963 devido a Homer assustar as vacas pulando de um fardo de feno e assustando-os em dar leite azedo, fazendo com que o banco encerre isso . Em algum ponto durante sua infância, Abe pareceu alimentar cerveja para Homer, mas ele parou de beber cerveja até que ele era mais velho por sugestão Barney, depois que ele causou um engavetamento multi-carro em seu carro. No final dos anos 1960, enquanto Homer foi entre nove e 12 anos de idade, Mona passou a se esconder depois de burlar várias leis. No entanto, antes que ela começou a protestar, ela tomou Homer e seu marido para o Festival de Música de Woodstock, onde Homer acabou brevemente adotar o estilo de vida Hippie (e Abe tentou mandá-lo à Guerra do Vietnã, como castigo por querer ser um Hippie) . Em 1966, Homer, juntamente com Lenny, Carl, e Moe, foram até uma garganta profunda para um mergulho agradável, mas a água foi drenada. Ao investigar por que o lago foi reduzido a um poço lamacento, ele se deparou com um cadáver em decomposição no interior do tubo, muito traumatizante, ele e levando à loucuras ocasionais. Homer estudou na Springfield High School e se apaixonou por Marge Bouvier, em 1974. Após o colegial, Homer e Marge compraram um apartamento em Springfield . Durante este tempo, Marge recebe uma carta aceitando-a para a faculdade. Para pagar suas mensalidades, Abe dá-lhe um emprego na loja Simpson de Lasers, assim como este, junto com Lou, Lenny e Carl, Homer faz parte de uma banda. Quando Marge se apaixona por seu professor, Homer altera o nome da banda para Sadgasm e eles inventam música grunge. Marge percebe que ela realmente ama Homer, depois que o professor ridicularizar o grande desejo dela de se casar, e ela volta para ele . Em 1978, Marge ficou grávida de Bart (depois de descobrir isso, Homer arrancou metade do seu cabelo). Neste momento Homer estava trabalhando, girando a manivela que gira o moinho de vento. Os dois se casaram em uma capela para casamentos pequenos em toda a linha de estado. Eles passaram a recepção do casamento sozinho em uma parada de caminhões, antes de acabar no Bouvier de House, onde viviam na época. Depois de não conseguir arrumar um emprego na recém-construída Usina Nuclear, Homer e Marge deixaram de procurar um trabalho pelo qual ele poderia sustentar sua família . Ele foi trabalhar em um restaurante de tacos, até que Marge encontrou e o convenceu a voltar para casa com ela. Como resultado, Homer confrontado o Sr. Burns e conseguiu um emprego na Usina. Dois anos após Bart nascer, Marge ficou grávida de Lisa em 1980 (depois de descobrir isso, Homer arrancou fios de seu cabelo, mas restaram apenas três fios), pouco antes de o casal trouxe a sua primeira casa . Para pular o segundo de Homero para o estrelato foi o seu sucesso como vocalista e compositor do quarteto The Be Sharps, mesmo ganhando um Grammy (mais tarde ele se queixa de que o Grammy não vale a pena ganhar). Durante seu tempo com o grupo, Homer era frequentemente ausente de casa, o que colocou pressão sobre o seu casamento. Depois que o grupo se separou devido a diferenças criativas, Homer voltou a Springfield para continuar sua antiga vida. Algum tempo no final de 1980, Homer elaborou um orçamento para que ele pudesse trabalhar em seu emprego dos sonhos, como um arrumador de pinos no boliche do tio de Barney, Bowlarama Barney. O orçamento incluiu a compra de papel higiênico regular e que apenas um dos filhos poderia ir para a faculdade. Infelizmente para Homer, Marge ficou grávida de Maggie em 1987, pouco depois ele começou seu novo trabalho, e não foi capaz de sustentar sua família, ele voltou para a Usina Nuclear . Desde então, Homer começou muitos empregos, inclusive sendo um astronauta profissional para a NASA, mas acabou por voltar onde começou na Usina Nuclear. Ele quase causou a destruição de Springfield um par de vezes, depois de uma crise nuclear na usina e poluiu o Lago Springfield com todo o excremento do seu porco . Empregos Quando a primeira adesão à Usina, Homer teve um tratamento de plutônio nameless trabalho. Ele foi demitido pelo pai de Sherri e Terri, que era seu supervisor, para a criação de um vazamento de gás mortal. Mais tarde ele foi re-contratado para inspetor de segurança para o Setor 7G, depois de reclamar sobre a segurança da própria planta. Ironicamente, os acidentes que ocorrem na planta de dupla todos os anos desde Homer foi feito inspetor de segurança. Homer raramente atende o seu trabalho, e ainda assim dificilmente é despedido, e sempre tem o seu trabalho esperando por ele quando ele quer voltar. Ele tem impulsivamente ocasionalmente sair para perseguir outras carreiras, embora ele sempre acaba perdendo ou sair desses empregos. Em uma ocasião, Homer tem interpretado uma ameaça de perder seu trabalho como um indício de que ele pode tomar no dia seguinte fora. Homer também havia assinado para ser Papai Noel, que levam a não pagar o dinheiro. Aparência thumb|Primeira aparição de Homer.Sua aparência é a de um homem com excesso de peso. Apesar de seu sobrepeso e ódio pelo o exercício, ele tem de vez em quando mostrado aptidão física e agilidade surpreendente para um homem da sua estatura. Sua calvície é uma contribuição de vários fatores. Após descobrir que Marge estava grávida, ele iria arrancar uma quantidade substancial de seu cabelo. Outra contribuição está trabalhando na usina nuclear por tantos anos que a exposição à radioactividade causou maior parte de seu cabelo cair. Em um episódio, ele aprendeu que, ele se arrependeu de todos seus pecados e tornar-se católico, ele poderia ir para o céu quando ele morrer. Durante sua confissão, ele afirma que ele se masturbou oito bilhão de vezes e que ele não pretende parar e que ele não se arrepende . thumb|Homer Simpsons Criança Personalidade thumb|Raio-X do cérebro de Homer.estupidez freqüentes, testemunha-dim, preguiça e ira explosiva; pode-se dizer que é a do "Average Joe" . Ele também sofre de um curto espaço atenção que complementa sua paixão intensa mas de curta duração para hobbies, empresas e diversas causas. Homer é propenso a explosões emocionais, ele fica muito inveja de seus vizinhos, a família Flanders , e é facilmente enfurecido com seu filho, Bart , e estrangula-lo de uma forma exagerada. Sua frase marca a estrangular Bart: "Ora, seu...!". Ele também bate em Bart às vezes e, em um caso, Lisa. Uma vez, ele estava muito ocupado para espancá-los, então ele disse-lhes para ir para seus quartos e bater em si mesmos. Ele não mostra remorso sobre isso, e não tenta esconder suas ações de pessoas fora da família, mesmo mostrando desprezo pelo seu filho bem-estar de outras formas, como deixar Bart sozinho em uma porta, ou permitir que Bart ir para o tribunal por andar de skate nu em sua coragem quando tudo que ele teria que fazer é participar de uma hora de aulas de como ser um pai, significando não apenas a sua desconsideração para Bart, mas sua preguiça extrema. Enquanto Homer tem repetidamente perturba as pessoas e causou todos os tipos de caos em Springfield, esses eventos são geralmente causadas por um ou outro temperamento explosivo ou a sua falta de previsão. Exceto para expressar aborrecimento com Ned Flanders, suas ações são normalmente não-intencional. A maioria da sua ira explosiva é orientada para Bart, por causa de algo estúpido ou ruim que ele tinha dito ou feito. Enquanto Homer age como estúpido e muitas vezes perturba sua família, ele também tem realizado atos que revelam que ele seja um pai surpreendentemente amoroso e marido, como a venda de seu passeio acarinhados na Blimp Duff e usando o dinheiro para entrar Lisa em um concurso de beleza para que ela pudesse se sentir melhor sobre si mesma, dando a sua chance de riqueza para permitir que Maggie mantenha um ursinho; a liderar uma tentativa de cavar Bart fora depois de ter caído em um poço, mesmo que ele odeia fazer trabalho físico e arranja um casamento segundo surpresa com Marge para compensar seu péssimo casamento, mesmo indo tão longe a ponto de contratar um dos The Doobie Brothers, como parte da aliança de casamento e obter o divórcio de Marge, essencialmente fazendo seu segundo casamento uma um "real". Homer tende a derivar de diversões da desgraça dos outros. Ele é um ladrão crônico mesquinhas e cleptomaníaco borderline, roubando tudo de bandejas de TV para ferramentas elétricas e condicionadores de ar, mesmo o quarto inteiro da Casa dos Flanders. Ele também roubou bolas de golfe do driving range local, material de escritório (incluindo computadores) de trabalho, e canecas de cerveja da Taverna do Moe . Homer tem uma mente vazia, mas ele ainda é capaz de reter uma grande quantidade de conhecimento sobre assuntos muito específicos. Muitas vezes ele mostra rajadas de conhecimento surpreendente, memória, criatividade e fluência com muitas línguas. Homer também é extremamente confiante, não importa o quão pouco de habilidade ou conhecimento que ele tem sobre qualquer coisa que ele tenta fazer, ele não tem dúvida de que ele será bem sucedido . No entanto, seus breves períodos de inteligência são ofuscados por períodos muito mais longos e mais consistentes do esquecimento, ignorância e estupidez. Homer tem um QI baixo, devido a vários fatores: sua hereditária "Gene Simpson", o seu problema com álcool, a exposição a resíduos radioativos, trauma de crânio repetitivos, e o lápis alojado no lobo frontal de seu cérebro. Ele também insinuou que ele teria sido, pelo menos, um pouco mais esperto, se não por uma quantidade substancial, se seu pai tinha tentado dar-lhe o incentivo ao invés de vencê-lo para baixo . O crayon em seu cérebro é possivelmente o maior fator causado na sua estupidez. Inteligência de Homero foi dito para saltar para cima cinquenta pontos quando teve o crayon removido, trazendo-o para um QI de 105, ligeiramente superior ao de uma pessoa média (embora ele mostrou até inteligência acima da média), mas ele voltou para a sua auto-idade quando ele tinha reinserido, presumivelmente diminuindo seu QI de volta para seus 55 original. sta pontuação de QI é, no entanto, provável que uma piada ou supervisão por parte dos produtores, como alguém com um QI de 55 não seriam capazes de cuidar si e serão classificados como severamente deficientes mentais. Também do nível de inteligência, ele mostrou que é muito mais provável que seu QI era se gabava de 135-155. Apesar de sua deficiência, Homer tem um grau de longo prazo, calculado de planejamento do que pode acontecer, como quando, pouco antes de tomar sua "Esqueça-Me Já" de Moe Szyslak, pediu para sua festa de aniversário para ter um salto Moon, devido ao perceber exatamente o que vai acontecer depois. Homer às vezes tem debatido contra o seu cérebro. Ocasionalmente, uma parte específica do corpo, como rosto, estômago ou fígado também é mostrado debatendo com seu cérebro. Em uma cena notável espírito de Homer realmente deixa o seu corpo para fora de tédio, levando-o a entrar em colapso. Homer também está inclinado a recuar para a fantasia, como devaneios da Alemanha como "a terra do chocolate". Atitudes na direção de Marge, romance, sexo e ocasionalmente são mostradas. Enquanto o casamento de Homer com Marge é ocasionalmente tenso, parece geralmente feliz. Apesar disso, Homer é muitas vezes tentado com outras mulheres, e geralmente não mostra escrúpulos babando em cima de mulheres atraentes. Homer quase teve um caso com Mindy Simmons, mas acabou não querendo. Ele f thumb ez a observação ocasional denotando sua atração por outras mulheres (incluindo a sua esposa do vizinho), mesmo em frente a Marge em uma ocasião, mas sempre mostra sua devoção a Marge no final. Crenças religiosas Apesar de freqüentar a igreja todos os domingos, Homer não é religioso, e é provável que ele só frequenta a igreja porque ele sabe que Marge estaria magoada e chocada se ele não ir. Ele não parece praticar a moral cristã e frequentemente dorme na igreja, para grande aborrecimento de Reverendo Lovejoy. Ele também admitiu que, além de dormir na igreja, ele também mentalmente se despe os fiéis do sexo feminino. Ele sempre pronuncia o nome de Cristo, chamando-o de "Jebus". No filme dos Simpsons antes de entrar em igreja, diz ele, "Relaxe, esses idiotas piedosos estão muito ocupados rezando para o seu Deus". Homer havia conhecido a Deus face a face várias vezes e tem permissão, mesmo obtido a partir de ele em um sonho de pular igreja . Alto Ego thumb|O Homem - e o garoto - torta.Homer se tornou um super-herói chamado O Homem Torta quando o texano rico faz Lisa chorar. Ele atira tortas no rosto dos malfeitores ou pessoas que merecem, usa o porão como uma caverna Pie e seu carro como o Piemobile. Bart é seu companheiro, como Garoto Torta. Ele também tentou fazer algumas pichações como "El Homo", que era para ser um mexicano assumir seu nome, mas apagou quando ele percebeu que o apelido foi o espanhol para homossexuais . Habilidades As habilidades de Homer parecem variar bastante. Às vezes, Homer pode ter dificuldade para executar a menor distância antes de desmaiar de exaustão, e outras vezes ele superou a proeza de atletas olímpicos medalha de ouro. Ele pode ter dificuldade para entender o mais simples dos conceitos de ser capaz de construir um robô funcional com muito trabalho. Sua força física é tão aleatória: Às vezes ele é fraco demais para até mesmo matar uma mosca perfurando-lo, enquanto em outras vezes ele é capaz de levantar uma moto acima de sua cabeça, e usá-lo como uma espada sem esforço. Uma habilidade que se tornou bastante constante durante toda a série é o seu talento musical. Homer pode tocar violão incrivelmente bem, tocar piano, como um natural, e tornou-se um cantor e compositor. Ele fez parte de várias bandas que eram todos extremamente popular. Ele ganhou um Grammy, numerosos discos de ouro para sua banda Sadgasm, que é um estilo de música que ele inventou também, e foi capaz de ajudar a Lisa ganhar um concurso de música com músicas que ele escreveu para ela . Como Bart, Homer é um poliglota, com a capacidade de pegar línguas rapidamente, talvez até mesmo um hiper poliglota (um poliglota fluente em mais de seis idiomas). Ele tem sido demonstrado que falam espanhol, chinês, Penguin e, quando ele e Bart foram presos no Japão por um período aparentemente curto espaço de tempo ele foi capaz de falar a língua fluentemente no momento em que ele deixou. Ele também foi capaz de pegar algumas palavras indian assistindo Apu e Manjula discutir. Apesar de ser um ser humano médio diário, Homer tem mostrado habilidades sobre-humanas, às vezes. Ele levantou uma motocicleta sem esforço para cima e usou-o como uma espada, ele pode resistir a uma bola de canhão para o estômago e ele às vezes pode se mover a uma velocidade que seria improvável de um homem do seu tamanho. Ele mostrou também a capacidade de transformar quando expostos à radiação. Ele também é muito desajeitado, sendo capaz de causar um colapso nuclear, mesmo quando não há materiais nucleares presentes. Homer também é quase indestrutível e é capaz de suportar golpes e punição do corpo humano não pode tomar, como cair do canyon duas ou sendo repetidamente espancado na cabeça com três bastões de beisebol e simultânea de ainda manter a consciência. Além disso, em sua juventude, Homer era uma vez um ginasta muito talentoso, mesmo pegando olho Marge highschool com sua habilidade. Infelizmente, a falta de fé do seu pai fez com que ele deslize na frente de toda a escola, que imediatamente levou ao fim de sua carreira. Além disso, embora Homer é consistentemente descrito como sendo impopular toda a sua vida, ele foi capaz de incitar uma multidão em várias ocasiões. Ele tem domínio incrível sobre multidões e é capaz de motivar as pessoas para causas justas, como o desligamento da usina nuclear, e também para acalmar uma multidão irritada, algo muito difícil de fazer, como quando ele impediu a destruição da casa de burlesco de Springfield. Como Bart, ele é quase sempre líder feitos em qualquer situação bizarra que ele se depara, embora, ao contrário de Bart, que a liderança não é sempre apreciado, como quando Homer se torna o líder da Stoneutters, que logo em seguida faz com que todos os membros para sair. Homer também é um jogador proficiente. Certa vez, ele rolou um jogo perfeito, levando a curto prazo a fama para ele. thumb Saúde Homer tem 39 anos, tem sobrepeso e tão insalubre que sua expectativa de vida é de apenas 42 . Homer enquanto variam na capacidade física de episódio para episódio tem sido consistentemente retratado como um consumo excessivo de álcool, mais de comer, acidente propensos que coloca absolutamente nenhum pensamento sobre o que suas ações irão custar-lhe, que tornou impossível obter qualquer forma de seguro que diz respeito à sua saúde. Homer está no hospital em pelo menos um episódio de cada temporada, e tem tido várias operações salvar a vida não incluindo a pessoa certa para a sua ponte de safena tripla e posterior instalação de seu marca-passo que ele precisava depois de sua artéria estavam entupidas com colesterol. Anos de trabalho em uma instalação padrão sub nuclear deixou seu sangue irradiado o suficiente para aparecer em um raio-x, assim como ter o deixou estéril. Homer adora comida, ele quase sempre pode ser visto comendo muito mais do que qualquer homem poderia comer sozinho. Seus favoritos são os alimentos que ele sabe que são ruins para ele, e descaradamente se recusar alimentos saudáveis, como aveia e frutas a favor de alimentos gordurosos. Era uma vez dispostos a morrer em cima comendo um éclair envenenado apesar de saber que iria matá-lo, só para jogá-lo fora de horror quando Lisa alegou que era baixo teor de gordura. Homer uma vez ganhou £ 300 para que ele pudesse ir em incapacidade para o trabalho. Homer também parece ter problema com seu senso de som como o resultado de assistir show de rock muito de seu tempo de juventude. Sua falta de audição pode ser a razão pela qual ele não deu atenção a qualquer palavras ninguém disse. Ambos Bart e Lisa. Queda de cabelo Existem múltiplas teorias sobre como Homer perdeu seu cabelo. Uma teoria sugere que Homer arrancado alguns de seus cabelos quando percebeu Marge estava grávida de Bart, então, mais quando ele descobriu que ela estava grávida de Lisa, e todos, mas os cabelos últimos, quando ele descobriu que ela estava grávida de Maggie. Outra teoria é que o cabelo de Homer já foi esguichado com algum tipo de ácido, causando a perda de cabelo permanente . Relações Romântica Apesar de ser casado com Marge, Homer durante todo o show inteiro teve uma série de encontros românticos. Marge Simpson. thumb|Homer e Marge Homer é o marido de Marge Simpson. Eles se conheceram quando eram mais jovens sem saber que o outro foi antes de encontrar novamente adequadamente no ensino médio. Eles tiveram três casamentos. Os dois têm um casamento muito forte, que sobreviveu a uma amnésia, e muitos argumentos. Eles se apaixonaram desde o colegial. Além disso, tanto Homer e Marge conseguiu sair de uma festa-chave no tempo, assim que descobriu o que um partido chave foi (embora não sem Homer levando o jar-chave com eles, presumivelmente para encontrar as chaves do carro). Mindy Simmons Mindy Simmons era uma empregada atraente na Usina Nuclear de Springfield, que tem quase tudo em comum com Homer. Eles participaram de um convenções juntos e quase tiveram um caso. Depois ele diz que ela "bateu a garrafa muito difícil e fui demitido". Lurleen Lumpkin Lurleen Lumpkin é uma garçonete que Homer ajudou no lançamento de uma carreira de cantora de sucesso. Ela tentou seduzi-lo sem sucesso. Ela já se casou várias vezes aos homens que todos se parecem com Homer. Amber Simpson Amber era uma garçonete em um cassino em Las Vegas e era a esposa de Homer. Homer acidentalmente casou com ela quando ele e Ned Flanders ficou bêbado. Ned se casou com a outra garçonete no casino chamado Ginger. Eles conseguiram fazer com que ela bêbado e fez casar com Abe, que a fez correr de volta para Vegas. Âmbar morreu após uma overdose de drogas. Julia Quando Homer se torna um famoso cantora de ópera, ele atrai a atenção de fãs, incluindo uma fã com o nome de Julia. Ela confessa a Homer que ela é sua para fazer o que ele quer, tornando-se seu assistente pessoal e tentando seduzi-lo em cada turno. Quando ele proclama que seu coração pertence a Marge que ela tenta matá-lo sem sucesso. 'Amizades' Moe Szyslak thumb|left|Moe e Homer Moe é o dono da TaVerna de Moe e é, portanto, fonte principal da cerveja de Homer, tornando-o uma pessoa muito importante na vida de Homer. Homer passa muito do seu tempo conversando com Moe em sua taverna e parece ir ter com ele sempre que ele tem um problema. Homer também ajudou com a sua vida amorosa Moe. Moe disse a Homer, antes que ele é seu melhor amigo e ambos parecem estar em entendimento de que os dois são "parceiros da vida." Apesar disto, Moe, uma vez arriscou a vida de Homer em troca de uma chance de ser um nome notável na comunidade de boxe novamente, mas no final ele literalmente voou e salvou Homer de ser espancado até a morte durante uma partida. Mesmo assim, Moe foi conhecida a apontar uma arma tiro em Homer por várias razões. Barney Gumble thumb|Barney e Homer entrando na Cervejaria Duff. Barney Gumble é um dos melhores amigos de Homer. Eles eram ambos nascidos em 1956 e Homer fazendo a mesma idade de Barney. Eles foram amigos desde a infância (uma vez ficar bêbado de cerveja Abe Simpson e "embrulho vagão de Homero em torno de uma árvore"), mas têm sido melhores amigos desde o colegial. Homer foi o primeiro que convenceu Barney para tentar beber e, inadvertidamente, fez com que ele jogue fora uma vida em potencial em Harvard e em vez disso se tornar um alcoólatra. Lenny e Carl thumb Lenny e Carl trabalham com Homer na Usina Nuclear, e eles se conheçeram na infância por volta da 3 série como mostra o episódio Springfield Up em que é feito um documentário da vida das pessoas hoje da idade de Homer Moe e Marge por exemplo de quando tinham 9 anos até a idade que eles tem hoje. Sr. Burns thumb|leftHomer tem sido descrito como amigo de Monty Burns, em muitas ocasiões, como quando se embebedaram juntos em um jogo de beisebol ou estavam em um time de boliche junto. De outro lado, Burns também jurado vingança eterna contra Homer em ocasiões assim como muitos, e mais ainda do que Burns parece ser incapaz de se lembrar que Homer Simpson é (uma piada na série), apesar do fato de que quase todos seus eventos principais da vida estão relacionados de alguma forma para Homer. Normalmente, Homer tem medo de Burns e reconhece a sua presença com um grito, mas tem sido demonstrado que uma vez que a morna duas até o outro eles se dão bem famosa até que Homer inadvertidamente faz alguma coisa para acabar com a amizade . Ned Flanders(As Vezes) thumb|leftNed Flanders é o vizinho perfeito de Homer, cujo pertences geralmente são "emprestados" por Homer e nunca devolvidos. Homer leva vantagem óbvia de seu vizinho e é geralmente um participante ávido na rivalidade de um lado os dois tem em curso, apesar de Ned, por vezes, se vê envolvido em provocações de Homer. Homer gosta de Flanders insultando e tornando sua vida mais difícil, que todos os Flanders leva na esportiva. Mesmo assim, Homer tem sentimentos genuínos para o seu próximo, ele se sente verdadeiramente culpado, quando ele faz o negócio de Flanders afundar-se e leva-lo a si mesmo para salvar o , ele faz o seu dever pessoal para reviver a vida amorosa de Flanders após a morte de Maude, e ele convida também Flanders ao seu churrascos e outros eventos com entusiasmo genuíno. Apu Nahasapeemapetilon thumbApu e Homer são bons amigos, suas famílias se reúnem para jantar e eles regularmente têm conversas quando Homer está comprando algo da loja de Apu, Kwik-E-Mart. Quando Apu perdeu o emprego no Kwik-E-Mart ficou com os Simpsons, o casamento de Apu também foi realizado no Simpsons, e quando Apu precisa de ajuda com algum problema a solução inclui geralmente Homer . Crianças Relação de Homer com seus filhos oscila muito de episódio para episódio . Bart thumb|Homer estrangulando Bart.Relação de Bart e Homer é um estranha na verdade; Homer e Bart tem ameaçado de assassinato antes, ainda, em outros momentos, os dois se dão melhor do que ninguém. Homer geralmente se refere a Bart como "o menino" e mencionou spanking e batendo em Bart. Tudo o que é sempre mostrado, no entanto, é ou Homer rosnar para Bart, persegui-lo, ou então, estrangulá-lo . Homer foi realizada em um hospital psiquiátrico, uma vez devido à sua agressividade com Bart, embora, uma vez que os médicos perceberam que Bart estava no fato real que o liberou. Está implícito que Bart é a razão que Homer é careca. Homer acusa a maioria de seus infortúnios em Bart e é o disciplinador dele na família. Como resultado, Bart geralmente leva vantagem da estupidez de seu pai para humilhá-lo (como ele faz com figuras mais autoridade). Devido à sua relação turbulenta, Bart comumente refere-se a Homer como Homer, em vez de pai, especialmente quando Bart é tirando sarro dele . Homer também implicava que ele não se importaria se Bart mudou 100% e que ele não é muito apegado a ele como ele é. No entanto, Homer também freqüentemente mostra cuidado genuíno para Bart. Ele realmente se envergonha quando ele envergonha Bart e ele tenta ser um pai melhor para Bart que Abe estava com ele, por exemplo, ele excessivamente suporta Bart quando ele está no time de futebol porque seu pai nunca o apoiou uma vez. Homer tem ainda arriscou sua vida para impressionar Bart, como tomar uma bola de canhão para o estômago, porque ele percebeu que isso causou Bart a idolatrá-lo . Homer e Bart compartilham o mesmo senso de humor e aventura e, portanto, são quase sempre parceiros durante escapadas selvagens, como quando Homer se tornou um motorista de caminhão ou quando eles foram presos juntos no Japão. Eles passam muito tempo juntos assistindo TV, ainda, Bart não vê Homer como uma figura paternal, e, embora eles passam muito tempo juntos, Homer não é preciso muito de um interesse em sua vida. Sempre que Homer faz participar de uma atividade de pai e filho com Bart, geralmente é para bater em algo Flanders, embora, curiosamente, Homer é realmente ofendido quando Bart ganha um "big brother" para passar o tempo . Apesar de Bart, muitas vezes, age ressentido de Homer, ele realmente ama quando seu pai mostra um interesse por ele, de fato, quando ele traiu um teste de QI e foi rotulado de gênio, consequentemente, ganhar a afeição de Homero, ele estava relutante em admitir que ele tinha colado (mesmo que ele foi infeliz na escola), simplesmente porque ele não queria que as coisas voltem à forma como eles haviam estado com Homer. O maior medo de Homer é Bart se tornar um homossexual. Lisa thumbHomer é muito protetor de Lisa e mostra um lado suave para ela que Bart nunca viu. Ela é sua menina e quando Homer a decepciona ou a faz triste ele vai muitas vezes ir até o fim da terra para fazer as coisas direito. Homer, por vezes, faz atividades com Lisa que ele não gosta simplesmente para fazê-la feliz, como assistir ao balé. Dito isto, Lisa e Homer não se dão muito bem. Quando Homer faz acompanhar Lisa em tais viagens intelectual que muitas vezes envergonha ela, geralmente por um ou outro adormecer, dizendo algo rude ou não-intelectual, ou então exibir hábitos repugnantes (coçar sua bunda, arrotos, etc.) . Quando Lisa se torna aborrecido, Homer não consegue descobrir o que normalmente é ele fez de errado. Eles têm pouco a falar sobre devido a suas diferenças de interesses e calibre intelectual, de modo Homer agora prefere fazer as coisas com Bart e deixar Lisa sozinha. Ele é muitas vezes aborrecido com seu amor pela música e constantemente grita com ela para dizer a ela para parar de fazer uma raquete. Lisa também é o centro moral da família, o que leva a novos conflitos entre ela e Homer, que realmente não se preocupam com a ética das várias situações que ele foi envolvido dentro de inteligência de Lisa é provavelmente a maior causa que Homer e sua não se dão melhor . Sempre que Lisa faz uma tentativa de protesto ou explica alguma coisa para o pai, ela geralmente usa vocabulário avançado de tal forma que Homer simplesmente balança a cabeça e responde: "Sim, querida." mesmo que ele não faz qualquer sentido no contexto da conversa. No entanto, Homer é muito orgulhoso da inteligência de Lisa e vai gabar aos amigos e colegas de trabalho. Embora ele seja muitas vezes insensível à ela e suas necessidades (uma vez transformar seu quarto em uma torre de celular sem pensar duas vezes e, em seguida, forçando-a dormir em uma beliche com Bart, também sem pensar duas vezes). Homer tenta ser um bom pai e coloca a sua felicidade acima de tudo, por exemplo, quando ele foi pela primeira vez disse que ela era talentosa e que ela deve encontrar um estímulo mental para ajudar com seu dom, ele desistiu de US$ 200 dólares a família tinha guardado para um condicionador de ar novo para comprar seu saxofone em seu lugar . Maggie Homer se esquece da existência de Maggie por muitas vezes. Uma vez, ao falar sobre suas "duas" crianças, Marge interrompeu e disse a Homer que eles tinham três filhos, ao que ele respondeu que o cão não conta como uma criança. Diálogo semelhante é recorrente ao longo da série. Além disso, sempre que Maggie é referido por seu nome completo, Margaret, Homer não tem nenhuma pista sobre quem está sendo referenciado. Quando Homer tenta interagir com Maggie, ele muitas vezes assusta involuntariamente. Homer é altamente irresponisável com Maggie, muitas vezes dando-lhe coisas inseguras para brincar e uma vez completamente de perder ela, porque ela se arrastou para fora de seu berço . Maggie foi um bebê por acidente (como era Bart e Lisa) e tê-la significava que Homer teve que deixar seu emprego dos sonhos na pista de boliche e, em vez tomar o seu emprego de volta na usina nuclear de modo que ele ia ganhar dinheiro suficiente para apoiar um terceiro filho. Este não era o ideal para Homer porque ele tinha só recentemente desistir da usina de uma forma muito rude e extravagante. Quando voltou, Smithers e Burns tinha um bom presentimento que ele estava rastejando de volta. E para diminuir ainda mais sua auto-estima, instalou um centro de placa morta na frente de sua mesa que dizia: "Não se esqueça, você está aqui para sempre." (em inglês, "don't forget, you're here forever.") Por tudo isso, Homer ferozmente ressentia-se da Maggie pré-natal, mas, tão logo ele primeiro colocou os olhos sobre ela, ele imediatamente se apaixonou. Não há fotos de bebê de Maggie Simpson na casa porque Homer "não tem aonde pendurá-los". Em seu escritório, ele criou um mural de fotos do bebê de Maggie, que estrategicamente encobriu metade da placa posta por Burns: DON'T FORGET, YOU'RE HERE FOREVER. Ele cobriu o "N'T" inteiro (de "don't"), Apagou o "GET" de "Esquecer", o "E" de "Here", e o "PARA SEMPRE" em sua placa com fotos de Maggie: DO N'T FOR GET, YOU'RE HER E FOREVER. De modo que se lê: DO FOR HER. Traduzido do inglês, fica "Faço isso por ela.". Pode-se argumentar-se que Maggie anima Homer mais do que seus outros dois filhos. Embora eles não se comunicam bem, Homer e Maggie compartilham um vínculo especial e ele a ama profundamente. A primeira palavra de Maggie foi "Papai", que ele não podia ouvir. Aparências não-Canônicas : Os conteúdos desta seção são considerados não-canônicos, tendo que eles podem não ter acontecido e/ou existiu. Futuro Em 2013, o relacionamento de Homer e Marge finalmente terminou, depois de Homer trocou as economias da família em uma casa submarina. Ela começou a namorar Krusty e, eventualmente, Homer lutou com ele para reconquistá-la. Homer foi espancado, mas Marge ainda decidiu voltar com ele. Criação Matt Groening primeiro concebeu a família Simpson no lobby do escritório de James L. Brooks. Ele havia sido chamado para lançar uma série de curtas animados, e tinha a intenção de apresentar a sua série "Life in Hell" . Quando ele percebeu que a animação "Life in Hell" exigiria que ele a rescindir os direitos de publicação de trabalho de sua vida, Groening decidiu ir em outra direção. Apressado, esboçou sua versão de uma família disfuncional e nomeou os personagens depois que membros de sua própria família, com Homer sendo nomeado depois de seu pai. Homer, em seguida, fez sua estréia com o resto do clã Simpsons em 19 de Abril de 1987 no curta do "Tracey Ullman Show", "Boa Noite". O nome do meio de Homer, a inicial "J", que foi revelado em repouso por "Jay", foi um "tributo" para Bullwinkle J. Moose de Rocky and Bullwinkle, um show de Matt Groening amado como uma criança. De acordo com Matt Groening, a família toda foi projetada de modo que seria reconhecível na silhueta. Bordão Homer popularizou o grunhido irritado "D'oh!" (Feito memorável através do trabalho de Dan Castellaneta), que começou como uma forma abreviada de James Finlayson é "Dooooh" irritado em Laurel e Hardy filmes e curtas de comédia outros. Esta interjeição moderna tem encontrado aceitação bastante popular para ser incluído no Dicionário Oxford de Inglês. Ele também popularizou o bordão "Mmm ...". Muitos exemplos de outros "Mmm... "s são "Mmm... Doce", ou de "Mmm... Abraço". Ele tem usado menos recentemente. Ele também tem uma outra frase de efeito "Woohoo!". Ele diz isso quando algo dá certo para ele. Quando algo dá errado para ele, ele diz: "D'oh!". Também ficou célebre com suas frases sem sentidos, como por exemplo: *"Não sou muito de orar, mas se o senhor estiver aí em cima, por favor, me ajude Superman." *"Marge. Vamos ter filhos até que um dos nossos filhos tenha a capacidade de criar uma máquina do tempo. Então voltamos no tempo e não teremos filhos." *"Não se preocupem. Vou vender um dos meus fígados. Posso sobreviver só com um." *''"O sonho acabou. Mas ainda tem pão doce!" *"''De todas as coisas loucas que eu já fiz, essa é a mais louca de todas e é você que vai fazer." *"Flores! As vadias pintadas do mundo das plantas." *"A vingança é um prato que se come três vezes ao dia." *"Marge. Lembre-se que se algo der errado na Usina, culpe o cara que não fala inglês." *"Pai, você fez um monte de coisas maravilhosas, mais você é um cara muito velho, e pessoas velhas são inúteis." *"Nossa! Uma bomba! Pegue que é sua Lisa." *"Ver a Lisa assim me deixa morto, e se tem uma coisa que eu não suporto é ser morto." *"Quem diria que ler e escrever serviriam para alguma coisa um dia." *"Água se torna gelo. Água de uma forma útil." *"Eu não sou Deus! Deus tem barba branca e escreveu o Código da Vince." *"Meu Deus! Minha rosquinha se foi! Nada mais importa." *"Homens não tem sentimentos, tem musculos!" *"Filha, você foi a gravidez indesejada mais perfeita de todas." *"Vou sair desse mundo do jeito que cheguei. Sujo, Imundo, e arrancado da mulher que amo." *"É fácil reprovar uma idéia. Difícil é ter uma!" *"São necessárias duas coisas pra mentir. A pessoa que vai falar a mentira, e a outra que vai ouvir." *"A TV nos dá tanto e nos pede tão pouco." *"Uma biblioteca vendendo livros. Se eu não os queria nem de graça porque eu pagaria por eles?" *"Deus. Se quiseres que eu coma as oferendas, não se manifeste de maneira nenhuma... Tua vontade será feita!" *"Eu tenho três filhos e nenhum dinheiro. Por quê eu não posso ter três dinheiros e nenhum filho?" *"Por quê tudo que eu chicoteio me abandona?" - Os Simpsons - O Filme *"Ok, cérebro. Eu não gostode você e você não gosta de mim. Vamos superar nossas diferenças e então vou continuar matando você de bebida." *"Por quê coisas que acontecem com gente burra acontece comigo?" *"Por favor! Não me comam! Eu tenho mulheres e filhos, comam eles." *"Cala a boca pensamento senão te enfio uma faca!" *"Se algo é difícil de fazer, não vale a pena ser feito!" *"Não estou emcondições de dirigir...Espere! Não deveria ouvir a mim mesmo, estou bêbado!" *"Se essas paredes falassem, as pessoas pagariam para ver as incrivéis paredes falantes." - Eterna Bobeira da Mente do Simpson *"Eu não minto, apenas faço ficção com a boca." *"Eu nunca peço desculpas! Me desculpe mas eu sou assim!" *"Bart, beber é para adultos. Crianças tem identidades falsas." *"Você me ajuda, e eu em troca sou ajudado por você." *"Por que eu fui nascer pai?" *"Quando uma mulher diz que não tem nada de errado, quer dizer que está tudo errado. E quando uma mulher diz que esta tudo errado, quer dizer que esta tudo errado mesmo. E quando uma mulher diz que alguma coisa não tem graça é melhor não se acabar de tanto rir." - Milhouse Não Mora Mais Aqui Recepção Homer ficou em segundo lugar no Guia de TV 2002 - Top dos 50 Maiores Personagens dos Desenhos Animados, atrás de Pernalonga. Em 2005, Homer foi listado quinto entre os 100 Mais Bravos Personagens Maior TV, um dos quatro personagens de desenhos animados nessa lista. Telespectadores britânicos votaram nele como o maior personagem de TV de todos os tempos. Em 2007, a Entertainment Weekly colocou Homer nono em sua lista das "50 Maiores Ícones de TV". Os Simpsons tem sido recomendados para uso no ensino de sociologia aos estudantes de moderno-dia da faculdade. A revista Teaching Sociology avaliou como "são particularmente eficazes para ilustrar temas sociológicos e estimular o pensamento crítico entre os estudantes de hoje". O livro não-acadêmico "The Simpsons and Philosophy, the D'oh! of Homer", inclui um capítulo analisando personagem Homer a partir da perspectiva aristotélica da ética da virtude, seja o que for. Homer foi classificado como o segundo maior personagem de desenho animado pela TV Guide, por trás de Pernalonga, e foi eleito o maior personagem de televisão de todos os tempos pelos telespectadores do Channel 4. Para dar voz a Homer, Castellaneta (o dublador original de Homer) ganhou vários prêmios. Em 2000, Homer e sua família foram premiado com uma estrela na Calçada da Fama de Hollywood. Homer Simpson Síndrome Um estudo de cinco anos de mais de 2.000 pessoas de meia idade na França encontrou uma possível ligação entre o peso e a função cerebral, apelidado de "Síndrome de Homer Simpson" . Os resultados de um teste de memória de palavras demonstravam que as pessoas com um IMC de 20 (considerado um nível saudável) lembrou, em média, nove em cada 16 palavras. Enquanto isso, pessoas com um IMC de 30 (dentro da faixa de obesos) lembrou uma média de apenas sete em cada 16 palavras. Merchandising A inclusão de Homers em muitas publicações, brinquedos e outras mercadorias é evidência de sua popularidade duradoura. Ele tem desempenhado um papel central no Simpsons Comics série. Homer, O Livro , escrito sobre a personalidade de Homer e atributos, foi publicado e está disponível comercialmente. Inúmeros outros itens, como abridores de garrafa, despertadores e outras mercadorias estão amplamente disponíveis para compra. Curiosidades *Seu número de segurança social é 568-47-0008. *Durante um tempo seu nome foi"Max Power(Maximo Poder)" *Homer tem um endereço de e-mail na AOL chamado "amantedacomida53", e este e-mail pertence, de fato, ao escritor de Os Simpsons, Matt Selman, e pode ser enviado por email para receber respostas de estilo Homer. *Seu tipo sanguíneo é B positivo. *Ele parece estar quase exatamente o mesmo que Peter Griffin, com quem aparece em Family Guy, que estreou 10 anos após The Simpsons começou. Em A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores XIII, um de seus clones foi Peter Griffin. *Acredita-se que Homer é diabético, como mencionado em "Mostrar que 90". No entanto, se isso era verdade, Homer seria mais provável ser morto porque ele nunca foi visto tomando insulina e a quantidade de alimentos que Homer come seria apenas garantir que já estaria morto pelo ponto de o episódio "Aquele do show dos anos 90" foi mostrado. *Em Medo de Voar é mostrado sua música favorita (na época) foi "Raining Men". *Homer, de fato, morreu duas vezes. Na primeira vez, quando morreu de um ataque cardíaco, mas foi ressuscitado quando o Sr. Burns mencionou um presunto. E novamente em Talvez Um Milhão de Dólares, quando ele estava tentando se acalmar após ter descobriu que era rico e não seria capaz de dizer Marge, mas foi ressuscitado quando percebeu que ele estava morto e fez uma tentativa desesperada para regressar ao seu corpo. Ele morre inúmeras vezes em segmentos do A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores, mas eles são não-canônicos. *De acordo com o episódio "O Mistério da Pedreira Assombrada", sua constante vontade de comer era um resultado direto de seu trauma de encontrar o cadáver de Wayland Smithers. *Originalmente, o personagem Bart foi o show focado, mas pela quarta temporada eles se concentraram mais em Homer. *Homer também tem medo de Sock Puppets. *Homer está no Facebook. *Homer se parece com seu pai quando ele está desidratado. *Homer foi baleado três vezes. *Quando esta triste,Homer faz tacos de baiseball. *Quando esta feliz,Homer faz casas de passarinho. Categoria:Cantores do Sadgasm Categoria:Bar do Moe Categoria:Artigos Categoria:Família Simpson Categoria:Lista:Família Simpson Categoria:Personagens dublados por Dan Castellaneta Categoria:Família Bouvier Categoria:Picanha e valios Categoria:Personagens fracassados Categoria:Australias Categoria:cantores de bem-afinados Categoria:Personagens da Usina Nuclear Categoria:Personagens loucos Categoria:homens de springfield Categoria:Imagens do homer Categoria:Personagens que aparecem em todos os episódios Categoria:Personagens de valor Categoria:Personagens famosos Categoria:Personagens Famosos Categoria:Famosos Categoria:gordo Categoria:Gordos Categoria:Gordos Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Amigos de Pino